


The Sweetest Surprise

by BehindTheRobinsMask



Series: Batfam Bingo 2019 [2]
Category: Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bunny girl costume, Cock Rings, Costumes, Kinks, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teasing, Trust, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 13:05:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18550363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BehindTheRobinsMask/pseuds/BehindTheRobinsMask
Summary: It's Easter and Dick helps Jason discover a new way to spend the holiday.





	The Sweetest Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> As the tags suggest, tis just porn

Throughout his life, Jason had spent the day of Easter in many different ways. Whether it was finding eggs hidden throughout the expanse of the Wayne estate to chasing down international criminals with the Outlaws, nothing could really surprise him. At least that’s what he thought but Dick Grayson was known to do the unexpected.

Hands bound to the headboard, legs spread wide, Jason was forced to simply watch as Dick walked around the house in the sexiest bunny costume ever. A black leotard clung to the vigilante’s body, showing off every dip and curve, fishnet stockings covering his legs, pressing into the skin of his plump ass and black heels that made his hips sway with every step. To complete the look, Dick wore a headband with fluffy rabbit ears.

As he watched, Dick bent down to pick something out of the drawer where they kept their toys, making Jason gulp loudly and his boyfriend looked back, ass still on display. “We haven’t even started and you’re already straining in your pants,” he teased.

“Can’t help it when you look like that, darlin. I could just eat you up,” Jason said, dragging his tongue over his lower lip.

Grabbing whatever he needed, Dick sauntered to the bed and was about to kick off his heels when Jason stopped him. “Keep them on,” he whispered. “I wanna fuck you while you wear em.”

“Yeah?” Dick smiled. “You like?”

“Oh, you have no idea.”

With a smile, keeping his heels on, Dick climbed onto the bed, situating himself between Jason’s legs which made the younger frown. He was under the impression that he’d have the pleasure of watching his boyfriend bounce on his cock which was exactly what he relayed to Dick but the older just smiled.

“You wish it was that easy.”

And then he dropped three things onto the bed: lube, a vibrator and what looked like a cock ring and remote. Jason knew he was fucked, figuratively and literally. When Dick got into one of his moods, he could tease forever, loving the sounds that Jason made.

Biting his lower lip, mischief in his eyes, Dick placed the black ring at the base of Jason’s aching cock, tight enough to ensure he couldn’t come whenever he wanted. “Just to make sure you’re a good boy.” Dick smiled.

Huffing, Jason rolled his eyes and was about to retort when suddenly, the ring started vibrating, sending waves of pleasure through his cock. “What the fuck?” he breathed out.

“You like that, babe?” Dick asked but never waited for a response as he grabbed the lube.

While the ring vibrated, precum dripping from Jason’s cock, his toes curling with pleasure, Dick poured lube onto his fingers and then pressed one against his boyfriend’s twitching hole. “Open up for me,” he sang, pushing in and making Jason groan.

Finger thrusting in and out, vibrations passing through his cock, all Jason could do was lie in bed and take whatever Dick chose to give him. His boyfriend knew everything about him, what made him tick and what turned him off and he knew just how much Jason loved testing his own limits. Dick was always more than happy to indulge him and today seemed to be one such day.

A second finger circled his hole and Jason had to nod before Dick pushed that one in as well, using two to now scissor him open.

“Dick, baby. Let me come,” Jason finally cried out and Dick leaned down to kiss him.

“Just a little bit more, Little Wing. It’ll all be so worth it. I promise,” he assured between kisses and Jason nodded, letting each thought disappear so all he could feel was whatever Dick wanted him to feel.

Soon Dick was pulling out his fingers and pouring lube onto the vibrator, setting a speed that would match the ring and carefully pushed it in. The intrusion made Jason’s eyes snap open, a cry of escaping his lips as his hips bucked. This was too much. This was all too much but he wanted more.

He needed more.

“Dick, Dick,” he cried out his boyfriend’s name, hands struggling against his bonds because he so desperately needed to touch.

“Shhh, Jaybird,” Dick whispered, peppering kissing down Jason’s neck and rubbing soothing circles around his hips. “I’m going to remove that ring, yeah? But you can’t come just yet. You have to hold on just a bit more for me. Can you do that?”

Biting his lips, Jason nodded but he didn’t know if he could actually hold on. After being worked on for so long, pleasure rippling through him, he didn’t know how much control he had left over his own body. But for Dick, he would do it. For Dick, he would do anything.

Pushing the leotard aside, Dick set his own cock free and for the first time, Jason noticed just how flushed Dick’s cheeks had become. The reason for that came into sight when his boyfriend pulled out what seemed like an egg-shaped plug from his ass. Apparently, Jason’s hole wasn’t the only one getting worked properly.

Shooting Jason a sheepish smile, Dick threw the plug aside and finally switched off the vibrations in the ring before pulling it off.

A moan escaped Jason’s lips and even though he wouldn’t admit it, a part of him missed the cock ring and everything that came with it. But before he had a chance to mourn its loss, Dick was positioning himself over Jason’s cock and taking him in with a single thrust.

With the vibrator in his hole and Dick bouncing on his cock, Jason was floating in a white haze of pleasure. He didn’t even notice when Dick opened the ties that bound his hands or when their fingers had intertwined. All he could do was feel, his body tingling with every sensation.

And then, without warning, Jason finally came, his orgasm ripped out of him, pumping his load inside Dick until he had nothing left to give. Back arched, the sensation of being filled up was enough and soon Dick came as well, white spraying onto the black costume.

Breathing hard, bones turned to jelly, Dick somehow managed to pull the vibrator out of Jason making the younger wince and tossed it aside. Grabbing the lotion from the bedside table, he applied it on Jason’s wrists, kissing the inside of his palm.

“I love you, Little Wing,” he said and Jason smiled.

Eyes closed, he mumbled a ‘me too’ before passing out. Maybe later, when they had both rested enough, he’d find out how those legs clad in fishnets looked thrown over his shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, thank god for incognito mode because the search I had to do to get everything I needed for this fic.   
> I hope you enjoyed the poorly written smut.


End file.
